


Consciences, or Lack of Them

by orphan_account



Series: Life, interrupted [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Part 3, answering some questions finally, thanks to the people who were patient and waited for this, the series has been re-organized, woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack had been wondering why Penumbra cut Angus loose. A letter appears and answers his questions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally answering somebody questions that I've been asked about this verse. Namely, why Penumbra cut MacGyver loose.

Jack looked down at the envelope that had appeared in his duffle bag in between when he arrived at Penumbra and when he took his leave. It was an innocent white piece of paper, with only the letter _S_ marking the front.

Jack froze as he thought he heard a noise come from the other room. It was only the kid shifting in his sleep, though, and Jack relaxed.

The man turned his attention once more to the envelope. He had only discovered it when he had begun to clean out his duffle bag from the mission, and, after making sure it didn't contain anything immediately threatening, had set it on his bed to be examined later.

It was later.

Jack scrubbed a weary hand over his face. He picked up the envelope, tore it open, and began to read the letter it contained.   
\-----  
Mr. Dalton,

I have conducted extensive research on you. You seem a decent man, or as decent as can be found in as short a time frame as I am working in.

I realize that, by this time, you have found MacGyver and have- if my judgement of your character is correct- brought him back to your home, or safe house, as the case may be.

I ask you to help him. You may wonder why he was set free, and this was largely because of my influence with Hastene. She was reluctant to let the boy go, but I was able to convince her that he was no use to us now that many people knew that we were using him.

I regret to say that, although I have had doubts about the morality of this- the whole program- for a long time, I have only acted on them just now.

Again, I beg you, help this young man. I have children of my own, and it has become much harder to face them every night as I have begun to realize what, exactly, it is that I am doing.

Sincerely, S.   
\------  
There wasn't a full signature on the letter, just the letter _S_ signed in the same way as on the outside of the envelope.

Jack realized that he was gripping the paper so tightly that it had almost torn, and he set it on his bed.

The man had, in fact, been wondering why Penumbra had cut the kid loose. Even if people knew who he was and who he was working for, he was still a very valuable tool. This letter answered those questions. Someone in Penumbra had finally gained a conscience and wised up to what they were doing to a kid.

Jack really wished he could hit a lot of people right about now.

The man heard another noise in the living room; this time the sound continued, indicating that his guest was waking up. Quickly making a decision, the brunet grabbed the envelope and the letter, tearing them both up into shreds and dumping the resulting tangle of paper into the trash.

He made his way into the living room. It didn't matter why right now, because Angus was free from them.

At least for a little while.


End file.
